Ultima: The Sucky Alliance
by NickTheUltimaswordWielder
Summary: The Organizations lamest villains form their own little super villain group. Watch as such villains as Zim, Toilenator, the Box Ghost, Kilgore, and Control Freak plot their nefarious schemes.


Here's another hilarious Organization fanfic showing some of the lamest villains ever joining in one super group. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

(Pete, Hamsterviel, and Mojo Jojo are sitting in the meeting room waiting for a new villain to enter.)

Hamsterviel: ARGH! HE'S LATE! WHAT'S TAKING THIS NEW MEMBER SO LONG?!

Mojo Jojo: Maybe he missed the bus?

Hamsterviel: Grrrr. What's the new villains name?

Pete: Let me see.

(Pete checks out his list of new villains looking for the one who is next.)

Pete: OK. . . . .Merlock. . . . .Jenner. . . . . .Rothbart. . . . .Farquad. . . . .Ah, here he is. Control Freak. An enemy of the Teen Titans.

Hamsterviel: Well I hope he gets here soon. Otherwise. . .

(The door opened up and walking in came a fat orange haired man.)

Control Freak: GREETINGS VILLAINS! IT IS I,CONTROL FREAK!

Mojo Jojo: Just have a seat Mr. Freak.

(Control Freak sits down.)

Pete: So tell us Control Freak, what experience do you have working with other villains?

Control Freak: Well, I was once in the Brotherhood of Evil. Until those stupid Titans ruined everything!

Mojo Jojo: Brotherhood of Evil?! I've heard about them! They are one of the most significant super villain teams I've ever seen!

Pete: You don't say?

Hamsterviel: Well what can you do Mr. Freak?!

Control Freak: BEHOLD, THE INFINATE POWER OF CONTROL FREAK!!

(Control Freak pulls out a remote control, points it into the air, and presses the big red button on it. However, it didn't do anything.)

Control Freak: Umm. . . . .BEHOLD THE INFINATE POWER OF CONTROL FREAK!!

(Control Freak presses the button again, but it still didn't do a thing.)

Control Freak: BEHOLD THE INFINATE POWER OF CONTRO. . .OH, WORK YOU STUPID REMOTE!!

(Control Freak waves his remote around the room repeatedly pressing the button trying to make it do something. He soon starts banging it on the floor and jumping up and down in frustration.)

Pete: OK. This is pathetic. Mr. Freak, I think it's time you left.

Control Freak: Wait! Wait! I still didn't show you my. . .

Hamsterviel: OUT!

(Hamsterviel presses a button and the floor below Control Freak springs back catpulting him out of the room. He lands outside where he sees a long line of villains waiting to get their interview. One of which was another Teen Titans villain, Mad Mod.)

Mad Mod: Blimey! You must be really bad at this if you got booted out this quickly.

(All the villains in the line laugh at the nerd villain.)

Control Freak: OH, YEAH?! WELL, JUST YOU WAIT! YOU WILL ALL REGRET THE DAY YOU LAUGHED IN THE FACE OF ME!

(Control Freak storms past the long line of villains as they all continue laughing at him. Control Freak grumbles unkind things to himself as he walks.)

* * *

(A few minutes later, Control Freak is sitting at a table in the Organizations lunchroom. (That's right. They have a lunchroom. Villains gotta eat too ya know.) He of course was sitting by himself.)

Control Freak: Hmph. Laugh at me will they? I'll show them. I'll show them all!

(And suddenly, from outside the lunchroom, a loud noise was heard.)

Pete, Mojo Jojo, and Hamsterviel: NEXT!

(And flying right into the lunchroom was the Toilenator as he landed on the same table where the Koopa King, Bowser was eating. When the Toilenator landed on his table, food went all over Bowsers face. The Toilenator looked up and saw the disgruntled look of the Koopa King himself.)

Toilenator: Eh, heh heh. Hi there (gulp) Bowser.

(All the villains in the lunchroom watched as the Toilenator was beaten unmercifully by Bowser. After he was done, Toilenator was left lying on the floor and could do nothing as all the villains laughed and pointed at him.)

Hades: Hahahahahahahaha! Oh, man! That really made my day!

Kevin 11: Yeah! HA! What a square!

(The Toilenator bawled his eyes out as he ran over to another table, which just so happens to be where Control Freak was sitting.)

Control Freak: Hey! Come on! Go find your own place to wallow in!

Toilenator: WHAHAHAHAHA! (sniff) All I wanted was to prove myself worthy to those guys!

Control Freak: Why? I thought you had already been interviewed by them.

Toilenator: They never got their coffee! And I wanted to give it to them. But every time I try, it always ends up like. . .

(Toilenator falling through a trap door.)

Toilenator: . . .and. . . .

(Toilenator being attacked by rabid dogs.)

Toilenator: . . . .and most recently. . . .

(Toilenator being catapulted out of the room and being beaten up by Bowser for messing up his lunch.)

Toilenator: Why won't they give me a chance?!

(Toilenator continues crying while Control Freak tries to pretend he doesn't exist.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the meeting room again, Pete, Mojo Jojo, and Hamsterviel have interviewed their last villain for tonight.)

Pete: Eeesh! Those Homunculi were a little disturbing.

Hamsterviel: I thought Envy was pretty cool.

Pete: And I don't exactly feel safe around that Gluttony guy. Anyone who can eat anything including people kinda gives me the creeps, see?

Mojo Jojo: Well I guess that's all of them. It's time for us to get some sleep, for night is almost here. And in the morning, we might interview even more villains, whom shall join our Organization.

Zim: WAIT!

(Zim and GIR suddenly barge into the room.)

Hamsterviel: Zim?! We already interviewed you! Go away!

Zim: But I have vital information on an enemy of ours! DIB! If we destroy him now, nothing can stop us now!

Mojo Jojo: Dib is your enemy, not ours. And we can't go invading other worlds unless Maleficent says it's alright, which she has not. And even if we destroy him, we still have other meddling heroes that could stand in our way. Including those accursed Powerpuff Girls!

Zim: But I. . .

Hamsterviel: Go away!

Zim: You don't understand! YOU DON'T!

GIR: YELLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Zim: See, if we destroy Dib, we can. . . .

Pete: Enough! See that X over there on the floor Zim?

(Zim looks on the floor and sees two X's.)

Zim: Which one? The one that says trapdoor or catapult?

Pete: Either one. They work the same way.

(Zim and GIR walk on the catapult X.)

Zim: OK. Now as I was saying. . .

(Hamsterviel presses a button and Zim and GIR go flying out of the room screaming their heads off until they are in the lunchroom. They both land on a table. Unfortunately, sitting at that table was Bowser who once again has food all over his face due to Zim landing on it.)

Bowser: You know? I'm getting a little tired of this!

(Bowser grabs Zim and GIR and beats them up like he did to the Toilenator. Zim and GIR go flying toward the table where Control Freak and the Toilenator were at.)

Zim: OOF! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I AM ZIM!

GIR: Stupid turtledove!

Toilenator: HI ZIM!

(Zim turns his head looks at the Toilenator who is at the table with him.)

Zim: Oh. Hello Toilenator. And who is this Earth PIG?!

Control Freak: HEY! I am no pig! I am Control Freak!

Zim: And I am Zim!

Toilenator: And I'm the Toilentator!

GIR: AND I'M THE TACO DONKEY!!

(GIR laughs as he rolls across the floor.)

Control Freak: Um, is that your robot?

Zim: YES!

Control Freak: Geez! He's pretty messed up. No wonder you're such a loser.

Zim: WHAT?!

Control Freak: You heard me!

Zim: Why you filthy. . .

(Zim pounces on Control Freak as they get into a girly slap fight with each other. Toilenator and GIR watch them not knowing who to cheer for. Control Freak lifts up Zim and throws him across the lunchroom and into another villain. The Box Ghost, who was carrying three huge boxes full of weapons. As Zim crashes into the Box Ghost, the three boxes go flying everywhere. Two fell on the floor, and one fell right on top of. . . . . .Bowsers food plate. He is once again covered in food!)

Bowser: GAAAAH! WHAT ARE THE ODDS?!

(Zim getsoff the Box Ghost as they both got up.)

Box Ghost: Hey! Watch it! Look what you made me do! Oh, man. Skulker is going to kill me if I don't give him his new weapon upgrades.

(Control Freak, Toilenator, and GIR walk up to the Box Ghost.)

Control Freak: (gasp) Is that a magnetic plasma destabilizer?!

Box Ghost: Um, yeah?

Control Freak: Where did you get this?!

Box Ghost: I didn't make it. Skulker asked me to find Syndrome and build him that weapon thingy.

Control Freak: Amazing! Just think! With all these gadgets, I could have an entire arsenal of weapons no scientists could possibly comprehend!

Box Ghost: Um, I'm gonna need that back now. Skulker won't be happy if I don't give him his. . .

(The Box Ghost was interrupted when everyone heard loud almost high-pitched ranting coming from the other side of the room. The group looks forward and sees Vexus arguing with Kilgore.)

Kilgore: This is an outrage! This was supposed to be my objective and mine alone!

Vexus: Forget it shrimp! Maleficent has selected me to test how powerful this Avatar really is.

Kilgore: I will not stand for this! My hatred will burn fiercely! I will not stop until. . . .I. . . . . have. . . . . .proven. . . .my. . . .wooooorth.

(And with that, the wind-up key on Kilgores back stopped moving, and he was shut off instantly.)

Vexus: Thank goodness that's over with.

(Vexus kicks Kilgore with little effort to the other side of the lunchroom where he lands next to Control Freak, Toilenator, Zim, GIR, and the Box Ghost.)

GIR: Hi Mr. Man! How about a massage?!

(GIR walks up to Kilgore and winds up the key on Kilgores back bringing him to life again.)

Kilgore: What?! Who?! Where?!

GIR: HIYA!

Kilgore: Ah, yes. Thank you fellow robot. Blast! I was this close to finally claiming my own world to takeover!

Toilenator: I feel the same way. I could prove loyal to those other villains if they just gave me a chance.

Zim: And none of these idiotic beings realize my true potential! But I will show them!

(Suddenly, Skulker enters the room and confronts the Box Ghost.)

Skulker: YOU! Where are my weapons?!

(The Box Ghost gives Skulker his new weapons which were all badly damaged.)

Skulker: You pathetic loser.

(Skulker pulls out a laser cannon and zaps the Box Ghost with it. He then exits the lunchroom laughing his head off.)

Box Ghost: That does it! I am the Box Ghost! I shouldn't be subjected to such menial labor! I should be out taking over worlds!

Toilenator: I'm sorry Box Ghost, but apparently, Maleficent doesn't seem to see us as great villains.

Kilgore: This is lame! I wish we could show all these villains what we're really capable of!

Control Freak: Wait a minute! THAT'S IT!

GIR: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! What?

Control Freak: Don't you see?! We all want to show everybody what we can do. Well now is our chance! We can form our own little alliance and prove to those lame-o villains what for!

Zim: WHAT?! ME?! AN IRKEN INVADER?! TEAMING UP WITH SUCH PITIFUL HUMANS?!

Kilgore: HEY! I am a robot!

Box Ghost: And I'm a ghost.

Zim: SILENCE! I REFUSE TO BE A PART OF THIS!!

GIR: Pork n' beans! Pork n' Beans! Pork n' beans! Pork n' Beans!

Control Freak: You can't walk out on us Zim! Just think! You will be ruling hundreds, maybe thousands of worlds! I'm sure your leaders would be very impressed!

Zim: Hmmm. My Tallest?! Hmmmmmmm. Fine! I shall be a part of your group.

GIR: PIG! PORK! SAAAAUUUUUSSSSSSAAAAAAGGEEEESSSS!!

Control Freak: Excellent! Together, we shall be unbeatable! Zim! Toilenator! Box Ghost! Kilgore! And I, Control Freak! From this day forward, we shall officially be known as. . . .

(Control Freak paused trying to think of something.)

Control Freak: Hey guys? What should we call our team?

Toilenator: OH! OH! How about the PLUNGERS!

Kilgore: What?! That is a stupid name!

Box Ghost: How about the ORTHOGONAL OFFENDERS!

Control Freak: NO! That's even worse! Oh, the heck with it! We'll discuss names later. In the mean time, let's think of a mission we can take on and just do it. Any suggestions?

Zim: DIB!

Toilenator: Who's Dib?

Zim: My worst enemy! And I know where he lives.

GIR: Dibworld, USA!

Control Freak: Does this Dib guy have any powers?

Zim: No! He's just a regular normal Earth larvae. . . .WHO MUST DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Box Ghost: Earth larvae? You mean kid?

Control Freak: A kid? This is perfect! It will give us an easy start in our uprising! Take us to where this kid lives Zim!

Zim: Gladly! Follow ME, ZIM!

(All the villains laugh as they follow Zim to the universal transporter. As they left the lunchroom, some of the other villains (i.e. Pete, Mojo Jojo, Hamsterviel, Skulker, Vexus, and Bowser overheard their conversation and let out amused snickers.)

Vexus: Them? Forming their own unstoppablealliance? That about as likely as the Box Ghost becoming the new Ghost King.

Skulker: You know, while they're gone, what do you say we give them a little surprise?

Bowser: Sure thing! I've been wanting to get back at these idiots!

(The three villains laugh out loud as they put their idea to work.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, Zim, GIR, Control Freak, Toilenator, Box Ghost, and Kilgore enter Zims world. They appear right next to the "Skool".)

Toilenator: Hey! They spelled school wrong!

Control Freak: Wow Zim. Your world bites.

Zim: I don't live here! My home planet is on Irk! I'm only here to destroy this pitiful speck!

Kilgore: Well now that we're here, where is this Dib?

Zim: In the "Skool".

Box Ghost: Excellent! It's time to attack!

Zim: WAIT! I can't go into the school like this! I'm not in my disguise!

(Zim pulls out a small device transforming Zim and GIRs bodies. Zim now has black hair on his head and normal human eyes instead of red alien ones. And GIR is in his dog disguise.)

Control Freak: Wow. The people in this world must be really stupid to think you're a human.

Zim: OK! Now we ATTACK!

(The villains charge inside the "Skool". But before they could all make it inside, the bell rang. Soon the doors of the school opened and the group of villains were trampled by the flood of kids that ran out. As soon as all the kids were out of "Skool" the villains got up and regained consciousness.)

Zim: Where is the Dib?!

Toilenator: Oh! Oh! I see him! Is he that boy with the extremely large head?!

(The Toilenator points to a kid wearing glasses, a black jacket, black hair, and as mentioned, a really big head.)

Zim: Yes. That's him. Allow me.

(Zim presses a button on his PAK and sprouts spider legs. Silently, Zim sneaks up behind Dib. Dib quickly turns around and sees Zim following him.)

Dib: ZIM!

Zim: Hahahahahahaha!

GIR: Attack of the Giant Forehead!

Dib: Alright Zim! Where have you been the last couple of days?! Have you been scheming?!

Control Freak: Actually, he's with us!

(Dib sees the other four villains running up beside Zim.)

Zim: Dib. I'd like you to meet a few friends of mine. Behold the awesome power of, THE IRKTACULLAR IRKBEASTS!

(All the villains stare at Zim with blank faces.)

Zim: What?

Control Freak: THE IRKTACULLAR IRKBEASTS! WHAT KIND OF A STUPID NAME IS THAT?!

Zim: Well I don't see YOU coming up with any names!

Box Ghost: I still think we should've stuck with my name!

Kilgore: Forget it! You're name is as pathetic as your powers!

Box Ghost: How dare you defy the Box Ghost?!

Toilenator: Hey. Where did Dib go?

(The villains stop their quarrelling realizing they just forgot about Dib.)

Kilgore: Oh, nice going you fools! You let him get away!

GIR: Fly bighead, fly!

Zim: Don't worry, I know where he lives!

(Everyone follows Dib wherever he went.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, Dibs runs into his house and locks the door.)

Dib: DAD! ZIM IS COMING! AND HE BROUGHT FRIENDS! HORRIBLE, CREEPY FRIENDS WHO DIDN'T LOOK LIKE THEY'RE FROM AROUND HERE!

(Dibs sister Gaz walks up to Dib.)

Dib: Gaz! Where's dad?!

Gaz: He's at a scientists convention. Now stop talking or I'll blow up you mind!

Dib: Gaz! Call for help! I'm being chased by an alien, a robot, a ghost, a toilet paper man, and a really fat nerd!

Gaz: You mean them?

(Dib looks out the window to see Zim and the other villains headed to his house.)

Dib: AUGH! I gotta do something!

(The door breaks down and the villains enter.)

GIR: All your base are belong to us!

Zim: Hello Dib!

Dib: Zim! Who are those guys?! Where did they come from?!

Zim: An excellent question Dib! As you may have noticed already, they are not from around here. In fact, they are from ANOTHER UNIVERSE!!

Dib: Another universe?! Is that possible?

Zim: Oh, it's possible Dib. And now begins your horrible demise!

GIR: DEMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE!

(All the villains tackle Dib and tie him up in ropes.)

Dib: You'll never get away with this Zim!

Zim: I already have Dib! I already have. Hahahahahahahahahaha!

Gaz: Excuse me. But you are starting to annoy me.

Kilgore: Oh, yeah?! And what are you going to do about it?! HUH?!

(Gaz walks up to Kilgore and kicks him on the floor causing him to fall on his back unable to get back up. The Toilenator and the Box Ghost walk up to her.)

Box Ghost: Beware! For we will. . . .

(Gaz give both of the villains a very angry stare which scares them out of their wits.)

Toilenator: AUGH! SCARY GIRL!

(Toilenator and the Box Ghost cling tightly to Control Freak and Zim causing them to fall to the floor.)

Control Freak: Get off!

Zim: Let go of me!

(Gaz walks up to the villains laying on the floor. And the rest of the things Gaz did were so violent, that I can't even tell you what's going on. Anyways, after whatever happened in Dibs house, Zim, GIR, Control Freak, Toilenator, Box Ghost, and Kilgore go flying across town.)

Dib: You did it Gaz!

(Gaz walks away leaving Dib still tied up.)

Dib: Um, Gaz? A little help? Hello?

* * *

(The villains had just exited the universal transporter.)

Kilgore: Blast! How could we be defeated that easily?!

Box Ghost: We just lost to a girl! Even I, the Box Ghost thinks that is pathetic!

Toilenator: So, we really are losers! Wahahahaha!

(The Toilenator continues his crying.)

Control Freak: Oh, come on. So we hit a little bump in the road. It's nothing we can't fix.

(Suddenly, Pete, Mojo Jojo, Hamsterviel, Skulker, Vexus, and Bowser enter the room.)

Pete: What's up everyone?

Control Freak: What do you want?!

Zim: We don't need your pity!

Hamsterviel: Oh, calm down! Follow us! We have a little surprise for you.

Toilenator: Surprise?! What is it?!

Skulker: Follow us and find out.

(The gang follows Pete, Mojo Jojo, Hamsterviel, Skulker, Vexus, and Bowser to a whole new room they've never seen before. In the room is a big tarp covering something very lumpy.)

Box Ghost: What is this place and what is under these covers?

Bowser: This, is your new secret base.

Zim: Secret base?!

Pete: Wait for it!

(The villains pull the big tarp off showing something very amazing. Laser cannons, tanks, battle suits, and even a gigantic aircraft.)

Control Freak: HOLY KLINGONS!

Kilgore: All these weapons are ours?!

Pete: That's right.

Control Freak: Wait a minute! Why did you do all this for us?!

Pete: Look. We felt kinda bad about how we've been treating you earlier, so we wanted to make up for it, see?

Zim: Finally! The Tallest will be proud!

Control Freak: Woo-hoo! Thanks guys! You're the best! This is the greatest thing that's ever. . . .

(Control Freak paused when he noticed something on the aircraft, and all the tanks, battle suits, and cannons. A big fat logo showing the five villains faces in a huge red and yellow circle. It was at that moment Control Freak realized what his team was officially called. "The Sucky Alliance". His jaw dropped and his eyes went bug-eyed as he screamed in frustration. Pete, Mojo Jojo, Hamsterviel, Skulker, Vexus, and Bowser laughed in unison together when he found out.)

Zim: Why were you screaming? There's nothing wrong wiAUGH! AUGH! AUGH! SUCKY ALLIANCE?! SUCKY ALLIANCE?!

Mojo Jojo: Hahahahaha! That was the best!

Vexus: I know! Hahahahahahaha!

Bowser: Hahahahahahahaha! Whew. OK. Who wants donuts?

(The six villains walked out of the room leaving Zim, GIR, Control Freak, Toilenator, Box Ghost, and Kilgore alone with their horrible new team name.)

Control Freak: How the heck are people going to take us seriously with that lousy name?!

Kilgore: GRRRRR!! I WILL DESTROY THEM!!

Toilenator: Oh, well. At least we have all these cool weapons.

Control Freak: Well yeah, there's that. Oh, well. Hopefully we'll do better the next time.

Zim: Right! With these weapons, no one shall stand in our way to victory!

Control Freak: ALLIANCE ROLE CALL!

Zim: ZIM!

Toilenator: TOILENATOR!

Box Ghost: BOX GHOST!

Kilgore: KILGORE!

Control Freak: AND CONTROL FREAK! Together we are. . . .

Everyone: THE ALLIANCE!!

(Random fireworks explode in the backgroud.)

Toilenator: Wow. That would've been a great team name.

Zim: Shut up.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this. Also, if you are planning to make your own fic starring the Sucky Alliance, please do so. You can pick where they go to andadd inother villains you think are lame or really funny. I'd really like to see that. Please let me know if your making one in your reviews. OK then, so long!


End file.
